Tallon
Tallon is the kwami of Observation who is connected to the Falcon Miraculous. With Tallon's power, when he inhabits the Falcon Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a falcon-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Tallon has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Falcon Miraculous, Tallon can transform the wearer into the a falcon-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Tallon is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Tallon is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Tallon can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Tallon possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Tallon is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Tallon is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Tallon consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Tallon is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Tallon:' When fed the green potion, Tallon becomes "Aqua Tallon", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Tallon gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Tallon is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Tallon's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Survey:' Tallon's special power allows him and his owner to visually observe a chosen target anywhere in the world. While doing so, they will be unable to see their own surroundings, thus leaving them vulnerable to attack. They also cannot hear anything going on around the target they are observing, only see. They also cannot affect the scope of view while observing, meaning they cannot "zoom" in or out. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Tallon has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Tallon begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Falcon Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Tallon must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Tallon is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Tallon's name comes from the claws of a bird of prey. Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Miraculous characters